


Please Don’t Leave Me Again

by Melmo5000



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: And I want Eda to initiate a hug with Luz, Crying, Crying while writing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Hugs, I have been hurting because of agony of a witch, I just wanted some fluff y’all, Luz just really missed her criminal mother-figure, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No Ship, This is my emotional support familial relationship, Written Before Episode 19, and Eda missed her kid, and I just want everything to be okay, crying and hugging, just a criminal owl mother and her eccentric human child, so I wrote this to heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Luz missed Eda, and Eda missed Luz. They’re finally reunited after Eda is saved and healed from her curse.I left the events leading up to this tearful reunion ambiguous because Young Blood, Old Souls hasn’t come out. I just wanted to write some mother-daughter found family fluff before we get destroyed by the season finale.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Please Don’t Leave Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> I miss our favorite criminal milf.

Eda was back. She was  **back**!  She was back to normal, no feathers in sight!

The woman moved to stand, rubbing her sore neck and grabbing her staff. Staying in the owl beast form really does a number to her body, and can leave her feeling sore for days. “Ahh man,” she stretched her arms, “it's good to be back! Now where is...” she trailed off. 

Sitting about 50 feet away was Luz, wearing the cape that Eda had made for her. The girl really looked her age with the cape, with it being slightly too big for someone Luz’s size.   
The girl was visibly shaking in exhaustion, desperately trying to get to her feet and rush toward the Owl Lady. Eda beat her to it though, crossing the distance between them and gathering Luz into what the girl refers to as a hug in the same amount of time it took to shout the child’s name, dropping her staff in the process. 

Luz was still, hovering in the air as the older woman practically crushed her in her arms. “...Eda?” She asked quietly, “is it... really you?” Eda felt the girl sniffle. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me kid.” 

Luz started to shake, and Eda could feel tears dripping on her shoulder. “So, are you gonna give me a hug or am I gonna stand here like an idiot?” Eda laughed, gripping Luz slightly tighter despite her statement. 

“Edaaa-aa-aaa...” Luz whined, sniffling a lot more and making the older woman choke up.

“Yeah kid?” 

Eda felt Luz’s arms snake around her neck before the child buried her face into Eda’s shoulder and let out the most agonizing wail that Eda has ever heard. 

“I missed you so mu-u-u-uch! I didn’t know what to do! Please don’t leave me, Eda! Please!” Luz cried, her grip tightening around Eda’s neck. 

Eda lowered them both to the ground, sitting Luz in her lap. She ran her fingers through the girl’s hair, quietly shushing her as she wailed into her shoulder. 

“I’m right here kid, and I’m not going anywhere” Eda said, giving Luz a small squeeze. 

They sat there on the ground as Luz sobbed her little heart out and babbled about how scared she was and how much she missed Eda. It felt like hours until Luz’s sobs quieted into hiccups, allowing Eda to pull away from the girl and take a good look at her. Luz’s face was twisted and covered in tears and snot and dirt, her hair was an absolute mess, and her shoulders sagged, but her eyes were filled with nothing but relief. Eda let out a small laugh at the girl’s appearance, wiping her remaining tears away with her own bare hands as well as ruffling the girl’s hair. 

“Man kid, you can fill up an entire lake with the amount of tears you’ve got stored up in that tiny body of yours!” 

Luz laughed, wiping her nose on the edge of her cape before leaning her head against Eda’s chest. “That’s just how much I missed you.” 

Eda quickly wiped away her own stray tears before picking her kid up in her arms and grabbing her staff. 

It’ll be hard to pilot the stick while also holding a 14-year-old child, but Eda figured that she’d manage. After all, she didn't really want to let go of the girl after the events that had transpired. 

“Alright kiddo, let's go home,” Eda stated, smiling down at the girl in her arms. 

“And for the record, I missed you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I still miss our favorite criminal milf.


End file.
